His Father's Son
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: A skip and a trip into the future and a small look into the next generation of a certain family.


**His Father's Son**

Stepping inside the exam room the little boy first looked nervously at first the examiner then his teacher. His teacher saw his worried face and gave him a big reassuring smile. Giving a little smile back the little boy walked into the room, nervously scratching his spiky bluish-black hair.

"You'll be fine," said his teacher.

Sigh the boy made a hand sign and concentrated.

"Bushin no Jutsu!"

A screen of smoke surrounded the boy and beside him was a replica of himself. Panting heavily he looked up at his examiner. The tall purple pupil less eyed man wrote something on his clipboard and smiled up at his teacher. Gently he straightened the strap wrapped around his head.

"Congratulations, Akashi-chan," said his sensei. "You passed!"

Both boys looked shocked for a moment then let out a loud whoop. Both continued to dance around the room chanting "I passed! I passed!" till the clone disappeared. It was then he noticed that there were no more headbands on the table.

"Don't I get one," he asked.

"Unfortunately, we under ordered," said the examiner. "But you'll get your headband before your first mission."

"Oh, all right," said Akashi. "Can I go tell Chi-chiue?"

"Of course," said his teacher. She reached up and tucked a lock of pink hair from her forehead, where rest her headband. Giving a large smile he ran out of the room.

"He's so like his father," said his teacher.

"Yes," said the examiner not looking up from his report. "Unfortunately, he is."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Sakura putting her hands on her hips.

Neji, as usual, said nothing. The fact was that Akashi was very much like both his father and mother, loved to play pranks on people and knuckled head at times, but also shy at meeting people and at attempting anything himself.

Akashi ran from the school to his father's office. It wasn't a long way, just a few yards, but he still had to run all the way up the winding steps into the building. On the way there he saw a large man with spiky brown hair walking toward him. He wore a jounin jacket over his ninja jumper and proudly wore his headband.

"Hey," he said. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Akashi-chan," said the man. "Did you pass?"

Akashi nodded. "I'm going to tell father!"

"Then you better hurry. The Boss will be pleased to hear."

Grinning Akashi left his friend. "Bye, Konohamaru-kun!"

Entering the building he was immediately greeted by two jounin. One was rather large with hair sticking out of the bandana that held his headband. The other hand long blonde hair in a ponytail and kept trying to take away a bag of potato chips in the larger man's hands.

"Hi, Akashi-chan," they called.

"Hi," he called running by them. "I'm going to see my father!"

"He isn't busy," said the woman. They watched the boy round a corner and disappear from sight.

"So like his father," chuckled the woman.

"At least he's polite," said the man, opening another bag of potato chips.

"He gets that from his mother," said the woman and took the bag from the man. "And you're on a diet."

"Ah, Ino…"

"No buts, Choji!"

Akashi ran down the corridor till he had to run up another flight of stairs. There he met a woman with long bluish-black hair and pupil less purple eyes.

"Ha-haue!" he said.

"Oh, Akashi," said his mother. "How was the test?"

Her son gave her a wide happy grin. _So like his father, _she thought.

"I passed!" he said excitedly, and then his voice dropped sadly. "But they ran out of headbands."

"Do not worry, my son," she said and placed a hand on his spiky head. "You'll get yours."

Giving a big embarrassed grin, Akashi rubbed his nose. His pupil less blue eyes shinning.

"Now, go tell your father," said Hinata and patting her son on the back she watched his retreating form.

"He will be proud," she said then left to medical wing.

Finally reaching the top of the building he reached a door and gentle knocked.

"Come in," said his father behind the door. Gently opening the door he looked up to see his father at the balcony, looking down at the great village of Konoha.

"Chi-chiue, I took the test," he said "I passed!"

His father turned to look toward his son in a flutter of red and white robes. Gold blonde hair fell onto his father's face and he looked at his son through slanted blue eyes. Claw marks, given to him at birth, ran across both sides of his face.

"You have no headband," he said, noticing his son's forehead was bare and his hands were empty.

"They ran out," said Akashi, ashamed.

"Well, that's a shame," said his father. "I'll have to provide you one, I guess."

"Chi-chiue," asked Akashi. He watched his father walk out of the balcony and cross the room to his desk. Opening a drawer he pulled out a cloth and handed it to his son.

"This is yours," said his father. Akashi gently opened the cloth and lying in his palm was a beat up, scratched and dented headband with the Konoha Leaf symbol.

"Chi-chiue," said Akshi in a surprised voice.

"I guess it's time for me to teach you my jutsus," said his father.

Akashi smiled up at his father, Uzamaki Naruto, the Mutsuaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Also known, at one time, as Konoha's Number One Hyper-active Knuckleheaded Ninja. It was then he knew what everyone kept saying was true. He was his father's son.

**Owari!**

**This is an apology for not updating on my other stories for like the longest time! I am a supporter of NaruHina, but I am open to other opinions as well.**


End file.
